Wednesdays
by Magma823
Summary: Wednesdays. He hated Wednesdays. Every Wednesday she left the tower to do something. What she does he doesn't know. She was probably meeting a good looking, not green and a very funny guy. Stupid Wednesdays. But he didn't care. Of course not. He doesn't care what she does on every freaking Wednesday. Nope. Not at all. BBRae


**Authors Note:**

So yeah, if you read my other stories then you'd know that this isn't my first one-shot.

Or my best.

But hey that's for you to decide. :]

But I really hope you read _and_ enjoy.

And review.

Yeah, feedback is good.

Anyway, the things in _italics_ are thoughts.

:D

Most are Beast Boys thoughts, unless told otherwise.

**Summary:** Wednesdays. He hated Wednesdays. She was probably meeting a good looking, not green and a very funny guy. Stupid Wednesdays. But he didn't care. Of course not. He doesn't care what she does on every freaking Wednesday. Nope. Not at all.

**Disclaimer:** This is one witty disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Wednesdays.

He was beginning to hate that day.

He watched her idly sip her morning tea, glancing at the clock on occasion. He gripped his fork tighter and lowered his head and stared at his plate, quickly shoveling scrambled tofu eggs down his throat. She got up silently, brushed past him and placed her cup in the sink, carefully avoiding Cyborg who was whipping up some meaty dish. She floated past him once more, her enticing scent overwhelming him, and went over to where Starfire was sitting on the couch. Ignoring the burnt feeling he got on his tongue from eating the food while it was too hot, he quickly put the plate away and seated himself next to Raven.

"So Rae, you going anywhere today?" he asked with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow.

She simply turned the page of the book she picked up and gave him a short nod.

Beast Boys ears drooped, a thing that a certain Tameranian noticed but gave no acknowledgement of at the moment.

"Um…well, so where ya goin' Rae?" he asked, persistent as ever.

"Out."

"So…can I join you?"

"…No."

He let out a soft sigh and started dragging himself away from her. As he reached the door his ears twitched as he picked up her voice, only to end up drooping again after he heard what she said.

"Oh and my name's Raven Beast Boy."

The green man let the door slide shut behind him as he walked away muttering.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into his room and plopped himself down on his bed, grabbing a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture from a couple years ago, taken after the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. They'd all grown in their own ways. The girls developing beautifully and the guys in other ways such as muscle and height (leaving Raven as the shortest).

He really liked this picture, it had all of the Titans in it and he liked it even better because Raven was smiling. Cyborg had picked Raven up and seated her on one shoulder like the older brother he is to all of them and Beast Boy had jumped atop his other shoulder grinning. Of course Raven was shocked at first but then Starfire came laughing behind them and placed an arm around Raven and Beast Boy. Robins face blocked the majority of the screen because he was the one to take the picture.

Feeling some of his sadness drift away at the sight he leaned back and simply considered all the things that were going on for a few months. He remembered that the Titans had all went out for some pizza and they were actually having a good time with, of course, quarrels about the pizza topping, but none the less it was a great day. But then suddenly as if Raven spotted someone (which he was pretty sure she did) she said she'd meet them back at the tower and left without another word.

He was sure she was meeting a guy.

_Probably a decent looking not green and annoying guy._

_One that Raven probably thought was funny._

_And not green._

_Or annoying._

_I don't mind of course._

_Not at all._

_Nope._

_I was perfectly fine with it._

_Why should I care?_

_No I don't care._

'_Cause I'm fine with it._

Then he noticed that he bit a decent sized hole in his pillow. He groaned in frustration and threw it at the wall. The pillow hit his wall clock (a clock that he didn't really know he had) and he noticed that it was just about the time that Raven would leave.

Stupid Wednesdays.

* * *

It just so happened that the green Titan fell asleep cursing the day of the week that is Wednesday. When he woke up he saw that it was already 1 PM. Raven wouldn't be home yet. She was usually out from 11 in the morning until 4 or 5 and sometimes even 9.

_What the hell does she do? _

_Oh wait._

_I don't care._

_Let her hang out with who ever. Psh. It doesn't matter to me of course._

_It's not like I've been crushing on her for the past couple years._

_Of course not._

_It's nothing like that._

He slunk out of bed and walked unenthusiastically to the Common Room. At a quick glance he noticed that the only other person in the room was Starfire. Cyborg must be working on his baby and Robin must be obsessing over some whack job of a villain.

He slid onto the couch and leaned back with a sigh. Starfire glanced at him, removing her gaze from her favorite show: "World of Fungus."

"Please friend Beast Boy, are you feeling low in the deposit?" she asked curiously.

After all these years of living with an alien, he got used to her lingo, knowing immediately that she meant the phrase "down in the dumps."

He gave her a small forced smile and shook his head saying "Nah Star, I'm fine, I was just thinking of stuff." He knew that if Raven was here she'd have some witty comeback about him and thinking and just _thinking_ about that made him feel "low in the deposit" again.

"Stuff as in friend Raven?" she inquired innocently.

_Sometimes this girl is just too sharp._

"Is it really that obvious Star?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"Well friend Cyborg knows this because surely you have told him. I think that I am just good with these…relationship situations? And boyfriend Robin is simply oblivious to these things." She said with a smile.

"And how 'bout Rae?"

"I believe that she knows what you're feeling—"

"-Kinda hard hiding your feelings from an empath."

Starfire simply smiled and continued. "And I also believe that what she is feeling is something for her to say…and that she refuses to admit these feelings."

He was quiet for a moment. _Feelings? Feelings for whom? That not green guy?_

"So Star…who's Rae out with?" he said, trying to be all sneaky.

Starfire smiled. "Well…I'm not sure if Raven would like anyone to know yet. She wants to keep her image the same."

Beast Boy groaned in frustration and put his face in his large hands. "How 'bout a hint? I just _need_ to know."

"Okay I shall tell you something. She is out with a girl."

Beast Boys eyes widened. "Uh…"

"And two young men."

The first thing that came into his mind was _a double date? She's on a freaking DOUBLE DATE?_

Starfire watched as her green friends' eyebrows furrowed in frustration and just smiled knowingly. _All was well_. She thought.

He gave Starfire a quick thanks and left for his room, angry thoughts running through his head.

_I hate you Wednesday._

_

* * *

_

The green man lay on his bed thinking of the things that Raven may have been doing.

_Having fun._

_Laughing._

_Smiling._

_Kissing._

_Holding hands with that probably not green guy._

_Having a good time._

_Kissing._

_I wish I could take Wednesdays off the stupid calendar._

_Going on a pleasant walk._

_Should I go spy on her?_

_Laughing at a stupid good joke._

_Kissing._

_I hate this._

_Stupid Wednesdays._

_Not being with me._

_Stupid thinking._

He remembered one moment through all that "stupid" thinking: Their first kiss. He remembered it clearly. It was a couple years ago and on Christmas day. Starfire placed a mistletoe right above the entrance to the Common Room. Everyone avoided it in one way or another, except Starfire and Robin of course. The one person Beast Boy wouldn't have minded to kiss was avoiding the mistletoe, so he began avoiding it too.

Then Starfire gave him a little twig of mistletoe to hang anywhere. He decided on a perfect spot on Christmas morning.

He taped it so that it was dangling just above his head.

Christmas was one of those days that Beast Boy was actually up early and so when he entered the Common Room everyone stared. With one quick furtive glance he had noticed that the purple haired Titan wasn't there.

Well after this and that and after all the other Titans avoided the green man, Cyborg noticed that all the meat was gone. Who did it? His first guess was the not so little anymore grass stain.

After a couple threats Beast Boy ran away from the Common Room laughing, leaving Cyborg somewhere behind him. He ran without noticing where he was going and instinct led him to Ravens corridor.

So it was no surprise that he ran into Raven.

They had tumbled onto the floor and the first thing Raven noticed was this fuzzy green leafy thing rubbing against her nose. _No way._ She thought. _M__istletoe? Oh dear Azar._

Beast Boy knew instantly he was in trouble but at the moment Raven simply looked confused. He had propped himself up by his hands and knees and was basically in a perfect position to straddle her. If anyone walked in this hallway around this time they'd certainly get the wrong idea.

Luckily no one walked in.

Weird.

He grinned at her and she stared at him trying to keep the shock off her face.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS RAE!" he said happily.

She sighed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She craned her neck and placed her lips on his cheek, their lips touching slightly at the edge. Quickly her face erupted in a bright blush and she wished badly that she could pull her hood up, forgetting about her powers for a moment.

His cheeks were probably as bright as hers and he looked at her confusedly (inside he was cheering like crazy).

"What?" she asked. "That _is_ a sprig of mistletoe. Star would kill me if I didn't follow the stupid tradition."

He really hoped she was just saying that because of what he did next.

He gave her a soft smile and noticed she was still blushing. He leaned down and, very softly, placed his lips against hers. For a few seconds he felt her stiffen under him and just as he was about to reluctantly pull away he felt her kissing back.

He was in bliss.

They not only shared one kiss, but actually several. He felt her wrap her arms around him carefully and slowly he began to intensify the kiss.

Hey for their first kiss he thought it was amazing.

Anything she does is amazing really. _Except go out with that not green guy that isn't me on every damn Wednesday._

The kiss_es_ in reality didn't really last long. It just felt like that. He thought it was worth it, even though she did blast him through a wall once she came back to her senses.

He still had hope.

Oh and ironically, Christmas was on a Wednesday that year.

* * *

For the rest of the time before Raven came back to the Tower Beast Boy simply lolled around and ate a late lunch. He was too busy sulking and being jealous about what ever Raven may have been doing (which he refuses to admit to himself).

It took a lot of self control not to leave the tower just to check if Raven was okay, considering now he knew who she was out with. Kinda.

Beast Boy sat himself down on the edge of the roof, gazing out at the beautiful (and troubled) city that he helped protect. The wind was blowing subtly and it was already past 5:00 PM and he couldn't help but worry about Raven.

He knew she could, of course, take care of herself. Hell, she could whoop him in battle anytime. Though he knew very well that the others also knew what his powers were capable of. If he wanted he could transform into a diseased bacterium and multiply and take out entire cities or turn into an animal with poisons in its body and take out a human in a matter of seconds. He could transform into something huge and simply trample everyone to death.

But he knew he would never do a thing like that. It was wrong.

Well maybe he would.

It depends really.

The people Raven went out with better just hope she comes back home happy.

…

Not _too_ happy of course.

* * *

It was a while later when Beast Boy saw Raven floating towards their Tower. He got up abruptly and waved at her enthusiastically. A small smile did indeed grace her lips and in a way he didn't know if that was actually a good thing.

Someone (or some people) made her happy.

But that someone isn't always him-err-or the other Titans.

As Raven gently lowered herself down onto the roof she stared at him questioningly.

"What're you doing up on the roof right now?"

"Uh…" he pulled at the neck of his outfit and quickly thought of a reply. "Oh me? Um, nothing. Just hanging out. Outside… on the rood—err roof. Doing nothing. Yeah…so…yeah. Nothing." _Stupid, stupid. Way to be smooth you idiot._

She raised an eyebrow and said "That nothing sounds suspiciously like something to me." She crossed her arms and stared at the changeling in wonder, acting like she was annoyed but in actuality she was amused.

"…"

She waited.

"…Sooooo Rae… How was your day?"

She couldn't help but crack a smile for some unknown reason. "It was great thanks."

He shuffled his feet and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well if that's it, then I'll be heading inside." Raven announced and started walking towards the stairs.

Beast Boy quickly scrambled ahead in front of her, blocking her path.

"So…who were you with?"

Raven raised her eyebrows even higher. "People." She tried moving around him but he continued on relentlessly.

He chuckled and said "I meant more specifically Rae."

She stopped short and turned to face him. "Why does it matter Beast Boy?" she levitated a little pebble laying on the roof and let it smack him on the shoulder.

"What the—!"

"_That_ was for getting my name wrong again."

Beast Boy simply rolled his eyes and rubbed his slightly bruised shoulder. "Sooo…?"

"So what Beast Boy?" she sighed.

"So who'd you go out with?"

"_People_."

"Aw come on Rae, can't you be a little more specific?"

"And can't _you_ tell me why you want to know so badly?"

The green Titan shifted uncomfortably and shrugged his shoulders. "Well what's so wrong with telling me who was with you?"

"What's so wrong about telling me why you want to know?"

"…Touché."

Raven gave him a small smile that made Beast Boys legs practically melt away from under him but he kept his stance and urged her to tell him something more. "Okay fine, if you don't wanna tell me _who_ exactly you went with, can you at least tell me how these people are?"

"They're good people."

The changeling groaned and said exasperatedly, "Rae you're killing me here."

"You'll be dead soon enough if you don't get my name right."

She watched the green mans ears droop and sighed.

"Fine. I was out with a young woman and two young men." She said, slightly emphasizing on young.

"Well I knew that much."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really? So who told you?"

"Err—so Ra_ven_, how was your…_date_?" he spit the word date out as if it were venom.

Raven uncrossed her arms and stared at him in shock. "You thought I was on a date?"

"Well yeah…"

They were silent for a moment and the two stood awkwardly in place.

"So…" Beast Boy started, trying to break the silence that he always hated so much. "Were these people nice?"

Raven suppressed a smile; inside she was actually happy knowing that this green man in front of her cared so much.

"Yes. They were funny, sweet, caring, easy to talk to, annoying at times, romantic at others…" she said, thinking of the conversation she had with the girl about a certain green Titan. She looked up at the man in front of her and was surprised to see that he looked shocked or more like outraged. "Uh…Beast Boy?"

"_I'm ALL _of those things!_"_ He said angrily. "I'm funny! At times… I'm always trying to be sweet and caring, _especially _to you! And we usually talk a lot! And I _know _I can be annoying at times. _And_ I could be romantic if you would just _let_ me!" At this point he had grabbed her shoulders and stared at her with sad and yet angry eyes.

Raven looked up at him, gave him a faint smile and gently removed herself from his tight grasp.

"Well…" she says. "You never asked."

And with that said she walked away from the roof, leaving Beast Boy to stare at her in shock.

"Oh and _Gar_?" she stopped at the door and without turning around she continued saying, "The people I go out to see are Melvin, Timmy and Teether. I didn't tell you because…well I have an image to keep."

Beast Boy watched as she walked away, a small grin forming on his face.

"She totally digs me."

_Wednesdays._

_Maybe they're not so bad after all._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: **Well another one-shot completed.

:D

And yes I know this was probably a cliché (sorry about that ).

But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I really hope you'd take the time to review it. :D Make an author feel good about herself. ;D

I also know that this probably isn't one of my best one-shots. e_e;

But I hope you enjoyed it enough to **review** (or just enjoyed it) anyway.

:D

Well if you enjoyed this short story I hope you'd take your time to read my others.

And thanks for everything.

~Magma


End file.
